inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Memo
Memo (メモ) is a fanmade character that create/made by Memoyakio. She is Hebino and Arane's friend. She is also a manager for Inazuma Japan. Background There's a reason why Memo's last name wasn't revealed. On a cheerful evening, Memo was walking home with his brother. She was 10 at that time while his brother was 12. It was time to cross the road. Memo's brother happened to cross the road first. Memo was a bit tired at that time and stopped at the middle of the road. A lorry came near. The lorry's driver can't control the lorry and can't stop the lorry. The lorry almost hit Memo. Right after Memo's brother saw that, he quickly went to Memo and protect her. He pushed Memo away so that he's the only one in the middle of the road. The lorry hit Memo's brother. Blood's everywhere. Memo screamed and cried after she watched that. Since that accident happened, Memo never tell her last name. Just because of that accident. She also hide her true personality. Even all of her friends started to leave her all alone. Appearance Memo has long bluish green hair which is tied into braid. Her hair close her right eye. She has blue eyes and tan skin. Her casual cloth consist a hoodie which is in black colour with grey stripes along the arm part and fit brown trousers. She also wears dark blue T-shirt underneath. In season 2 and season 3, she has an earpiece device in her right ear that same as Kanon and Baddap has in Inazuma Eleven The Movie. In GO, she still wears hoodie but with different colour. Her hoodie are dark blue in colour with pink pattern on it. She wears black pants. Her skin tone are brighter than before. Her hair is now just at her shoulder level. She also seen wearing the same earpiece device 10 years ago. Her appearance in GO Chrono Stone is the same as her GO appearance but she is seen wearing a necklace. She still wearing her earpiece device. Personality Memo is tomboy, kind and somewhat 'cold' sometimes. Although in young age, she is very good at finding information. She rarely shows her 'cold' personality. Only when she overconfident. She don't like to hurt people feelings. She loves soccer very much as how Endou loves soccer. In GO, her personality changed a bit. She is not a tomboy so now she act really like a woman. Her 'cold' and kind personality is still inside her. Sometimes, she will get quite angry if someone tease or do bad things to her. She also somewhat caring and a lot nicer. Hissatsu FW Diamond Dark MF Dark Moon Quote "So this is the day to open your eyes, IroIro-chan." To Fukai Kuriiro. "Soccer is different than you think y'know." To Arane Kiki "That doesn't mean you have to give up so quickly, Jou-sama." To Arane Kiki "Don't let Atsuya-kun score the goal himself, you need your own shot too!" To Fubuki Shirou "There was a star, a perfect star that he shown to me before, but now its gone after he gone." To Fubuki Shirou Pictures Memo!.jpg|In her soccer uniform Memo12.jpg|Memo in Unhappy Refrain~ Memo4.jpg|"The Chibi World!" Memo6.jpg|Memo with her hair unbraided Memo Request.jpg|Drawn by Kotoni Memo1.jpg Memo3.jpg Memo8.jpg|((My new style of coloring! how was it?)) memo9.jpg Trivia * Though she is comfortable with boys, sometimes she isn't. * She loves black colour a lot. (Her hoodie) * Her nickname is Ringo means apple given by Fudou because everytime she came to her primary school, she was seen eating an apple. * She hates wearing skirt/mini skirt. * Her favourite animals are cat and wolf. * Memo don't wears her hoodie in the night. * She can pronounce in English properly unlike other people. * She never cry for almost 3 years after the accident happened. Notes * Memo was fully made by me ! * Sometimes I edit this page. * Ask me if you want to use her ! * The Unhappy Refrain picture just a fanmade ! Category:Fanmade Character Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Forward Category:Wind Element Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Category:2nd Year Category:Fan Art Category:The Dark Dragons Series Category:Captains Category:Antagonists Category:Magic Water Category:Inazuma Japan